


Bella

by maddieepoo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieepoo/pseuds/maddieepoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing in the world Mickey Milkovich loves more than his daughter Bella. <br/>Missing 5 years of her life to serve a prison sentence nearly killed him.<br/>But now he's out and he's ready to rejoin his daughter's life. Right after he figures out who the fuck these new people are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mickey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Gallavich fic! It's an idea I've been playing around with for awhile. I love daddy!Mickey! Please read, review, and if anyone's interested in beta-ing, let me know! Enjoy!

Mickey was 13 when he realized he was gay.  
He was changing out in gym class and happened to look over just as Roger Spikey was stepping out of the shower.  
His shaggy blonde hair was wet and hanging loosely off his face. His arms were bare and glistening and surprisingly toned. His stomach was built and buff and Mickey wanted to run his tongue along it.  
It wasn’t until he had Roger shoved up against the wall, moaning like a bitch, and slamming himself backwards that he accepted it.

Mickey was 19 when his asshole father walked in on him jerking off to a gay magazine.  
When Terry picked him up by his neck and punched him in the face, Mickey didn’t even put up a fight.  
He knew this was coming.  
He knew eventually his dad would find out, and eventually he’d kill him for it.  
It had only been a matter of time.  
So when Terry threw Mickey on the couch and called some prick to “send over the Russian”,  
Mickey did nothing but watch.

Mickey was 20 when that stupid fucking Russian popped out a kid.  
A kid with black hair and blue eyes.  
A kid who took Mickey’s miserable, fucked up, pitiful life and made it actually worth something.  
A kid named Bella.

Mickey was 25 when he and Bella finally moved in with Mandy.  
He was 25 when the Russian pissed off for good.  
He was 25 when Mandy let it slip that Terry had gotten her knocked up.  
He was 25 when he stabbed his father in the fucking neck for doing that to his own daughter.  
And he was 25 when he was sentenced to 5 years in prison.

\---  
As the judge banged the gavel and the guards started cuffing him, Mickey was frantic. He shot up and looked around the courtroom.  
His eyes instantly locked onto hers.  
“Daddy!” Bella’s tiny voiced screeched.  
Mickey’s heart clenched at that, he looked at her puffy face and her chubby arms reaching out for him and wanted to cry. He looked above her and looked at Mandy, desperately trying to make her understand what he was thinking.  
Take care of her.  
Mandy nodded.  
And that was it.  
That was all he got before he was pulled out of the courtroom and into a cold, dark, harsh cell.


	2. He's in the Sharmy!

When Mandy first started dating Lip Gallagher she did so because he was hot.  
He was hot and he fucked like a champion.  
It wasn’t until she woke up one morning to find him coloring with a pajama ridden Bella that she realized he just might be a keeper.  
Bella, who was now 7, had her tongue sticking out at the corner of her mouth and was yapping away about something or another.  
Mandy walked over and gave her a quick kiss on the head before plopping down next to Lip.  
“Hi Aunt Mands!” Bella yelled.  
Mandy giggled, “Hi cute girl whatcha drawing?”  
Bella snatched up the numerous pages and crawled onto her Aunt’s lap.  
“Well dis is a pic’ure of you n Lip! N dis is a pic’ure of me n daddy! N dis is a pic’ure of Lip’s brother Carl n his sister Debbie. N this one is of his sister Fiona and his brother Liam!” She said pointing at the papers in her hand. Mandy smiled and made a big deal of awing at each one.  
“And what about this one Bells? Who’s this?” She asked pointing to the most recent one Bella had been drawing. It was of a boy with red hair and freckles, holding a gun and wearing a green hat.  
“Oh! Dat’s Ian! He’s Lip’s other brother. He’s in the Sharmy!”  
Lip laughed out loud and poked Bella in the side, “He’s in the ARMY Bells not the Sharmy.”  
Bella just giggled and stuck her tongue out at him, crawling back down to the table to finish her pictures.  
Mandy laughed and leaned onto Lip. “How is Ian? He’s coming back home soon right?” Mandy asked. She remembered Ian, they had gone to school together. They were never exactly friends but he was always busy training for ROTC or dealing with his family shit for things like that. He was a nice kid though, and she knew he and Lip were close.  
Lip let out a sigh, “Yeah, finally. He should be home in about 3 months. For good this time, which is awesome. 9 years is a long time to be away and we’re all really glad he’s finally coming home.”  
Mandy could sympathize, Mickey had only been gone for 2 and she still missed the fuck out of him.  
“LIP! Are you gunna come help or not!” She heard Bella yell and they both broke out into laughter.  
“Coming Bells!” he yelled back before kissing Mandy on the cheek and walking over to the little girl.  
Mandy sank down into the couch and smiled at the scene in front of her and thought that yeah, he might be a keeper.


	3. Do you want to be my friend?

Ian walked up to the house and took a deep breath.  
Chicago.  
Right back to where he started.  
He noticed the rickety fence and the chipped paint. The scratches in the window and the broken steps.  
It was exactly the same.  
Everything seemed exactly the same. But it wasn’t. He took a deep breath and steeped up to the house.  
Pausing only slightly before he opened the door.  
“Bella come on I have to get you dried off before Mandy comes to pick you up and kills me for letting you in the pool! Bells please!” Ian heard his brother plead, followed by a high pitched, adorable giggle.  
"Aunt Mands got to go visit daddy!" a tiny voice yelled back.  
"Yes she did Bells"  
"So that means I get to go in the pool! It's the deal!!"  
"Yeah Bells I know I know that's the deal, but Mandy doesn't know that's the deal and she'll kill me if she ever finds out, that's why I have to dry you off!"  
"I'd give up all the pool time if I could see daddy." Bella said in a broken voice.  
Lip sighed, "You know he misses you Bells, its just, your daddy isn't in a place that little kids should go. He wants to see you so much, but he'd rather have you safe. He'll be back soon, just 2 more years, okay? Don't be sad. Come here."  
Ian heard a sniffle and then it was quiet.  
He stepped into the kitchen just to see two heads whip around.  
He barely had time to register Lip’s wide eyes before he was being attacked by a very tiny, very wet, very giggly little girl.  
“IAN! You’re Ian!!! Hi Ian!!! I drew a pic’re of you! Wanna see! Lip was waiting for you!! IAN!! Lip! Ian is back from the Sharmy!! It’s IAN!!!” The little girl was screeching at this point, hanging onto Ian’s leg tightly. And confused as he was, Ian couldn’t help but grin at the little girl’s obvious excitement.  
Lip laughed loud and hard, “Bell’s he doesn’t know who you are yet! You gotta introduce yourself silly!”  
Bella gasped and quickly unlatched herself from Ian’s leg. Smoothing out her dark black hair and taking a deep breath she held out her hand and gave him a wide smile, “Hi I’m Bella Milkovich. I am 7 years old and I love bunnies my fav’o’rite ice cream is chocolate and I am a very good draw-er. I like your red hair and your green eyes, they’re pretty. Do you wanna be my friend?”  
Ian very literally felt his heart melt as he chanced a look up at his brother, who was trying desperately to control his laughter. He looked back at the expectant eyes of the little girl and took her tiny hand into his, “Well, Bella it is very nice to meet you. My name is Ian Gallagher, I am 27 years old and I love puppies, my favorite ice cream is cookies and cream. And I would love to be your friend.” He said with a large, goofy, genuine smile. Bella squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around Ian’s neck. Lip laughed in the background.


	4. Nothing to wear

“BELLA!!! Bella come on! We gotta get going! We can’t be late!” Mandy yelled down the hallway. She ran back into the bathroom and finished smudging her eyeliner. Quickly grabbing her lipstick and putting that on too. She rubbed deodorant on and ran down the hallway. Banging on her 9-almost 10- year old niece’s door. “Bells PLEASE! Don’t you wanna be on time to pick up your daddy! Come on you’ve been counting down the days for a year! What’s the hold up?”  
The door then flew open to reveal a very upset Bella.  
“I don’t know what to wear!!!” She yelled before flinging herself onto the huge pile of clothes she had on her floor.  
Mandy reached down and picked up a purple top, “Well what about this one huh? It’s one of your favorites!”  
Bella lifted her head and looked at the shirt, before picking it up and throwing it against the wall, “NO! That one is UGLY! No way!” She yelled before grabbing Mandy’s hand and pulling her out of the room. Mandy barely had time to think before the door was slammed in her face and the handle was locked, she groaned. Today was not the day for one of Bella’s melt downs.  
The sound of the front door opening and closing caught her attention. “Okay who’s ready to get going?” a happy voice yelled.  
Mandy let out a sigh of relief and walked into the living room, “Hey Ian. We’re not quite ready yet. Thanks for the ride again, Lip needed the car for work today.”  
Ian smiled and walked over to her, wrapping her in a tight hug, “Of course Mands. Always here to help my future sister in law. Where’s my girl?” He asked looking around the room.  
Mandy let out a groan and leaned her head onto his shoulder, “Throwing a fit. Won’t come out of her room. If she doesn’t come out soon we’re going to be late.” Ian frowned and patted Mandy’s shoulder.  
“Don’t worry Mands, I’ll see what’s going on.” He said before taking off down the hallway. He walked up to the light pink door and knocked softly, “Hey Bells, it’s me.”  
He heard the door being unlocked and felt it creep open. “Hi Ian.” Bella opened the door wide and walked over to her bed, sitting down and pulling her legs up to her chest. Ian walked in and shut the door behind him. Kneeling down in front of the dark haired girl.  
“Bells, what’s wrong?” he asked calmly.  
Bella didn’t even look up, just muttered a, “Don’t have anything to wear.”  
Ian’s brow furrowed and he looked around the room, “Bella you have more clothes than anyone I know. Look at all this stuff!”  
Bella’s head shot up at that and she looked at him with angry eyes, “It doesn’t matter!! None of it is GOOD ENOUGH!” she yelled before dropping her head back onto her knees.  
“What do you mean it isn’t good enough? It doesn’t matter what you wear Bells. You know your dad doesn’t care about that. He’s just so excited to see you!”  
Bella curled in on herself and Ian could hear her crying.  
“Wha- What if he doesn’t, like me anymore?” she whispered.  
Ian’s heart broke. Physically broke. He quickly reached over and held Bella close. She latched onto him tightly and buried her face into his neck.  
“Bells, there is no way, absolutely NO way that he could ever not like you anymore. He loves you! He loves you more than anything!” he said, rubbing her back.  
“You- you promise?” She asked brokenly.  
Ian kissed her head, “I promise Bella. Now let’s get you dressed huh? We don’t want to be late.”  
She smiled at him and gave him a final hug before jumping off the bed and grabbing the first dress she found.


	5. Who the fuck are you?

The ride there was silent. Everyone too wrapped up in their own thoughts.   
Ian focused on the road and tried not to panic.   
The past two years had turned out a lot different than he had imagined.   
When he first heard he was being released from the army he was devastated. He felt like his world was being ripped out from under him. His entire life had always been army army army, and now, he didn’t know what was next.   
Coming home had been hard.   
He felt like a different man, a man without purpose.   
He was sure his life was over.   
Until a tiny ball of light stepped into it. Bella had given him purpose again. She immediately latched onto him and her warm smiles and bright energy sparked a life he had thought he lost.   
He had gotten used to the Tuesday night dinners he, Bella, Lip, and Mandy had started.   
To the pool days and the movie nights.   
He had gotten used to picking her up from school and hearing about her day.   
To the dolls around his house and the juice pouches in his fridge.   
He had gotten used to taking care of her.   
And now that was all going to change.   
Because now Mickey Milkovich was back.   
Now Bella’s REAL father was back.  
And Ian couldn’t help but feel his life slipping back to meaninglessness.   
But he bit his tongue and forced a smile because this was what was best for Bella.   
And Ian always did what was best for Bella.  
They pulled up to the blank building and Ian shut off the car. He looked over to Mandy who looked like she was about to burst out of her skin with excitement. He laughed and leaned into the backseat.   
“You ready Bells?” he asked and grinned at her nod, “Well, let’s get going!”  
\---  
The entire time they waited Bella refused to let go of Ian’s hand. She clutched to it like a lifeline and chewed on the inside of her lip, eyes wide and searching as she checked the face of every man she saw.  
Until one finally stepped out.   
He was stocky and pale with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a pair of skinny jeans and a loose crew neck, flipping off a guard as he walked out. He was, rough and dirty and fuck, the hottest guy Ian had ever seen.  
He stopped in his tracks when he saw them.  
Eyes transfixed on Bella.  
Who was staring right back.  
Until she let out a sob and yelled “Daddy!!” before sprinting to the man who dropped to his knees and held her as close as he could. Ian could see from the way his shoulders were shaking he was crying too and based on the sniffs coming from beside him, Mandy was as well. She walked over to the pair and the man looked up, gave her a quick smile, but never let go of his daughter. He picked her up and pulled Mandy into a hug, Bella trapped between.  
“Hey Mands.” Ian heard him say.  
Mandy made a choked off noise and hugged him back.   
It was precious. Really truly precious. Ian couldn’t help the sigh that left his lips.  
The man, obviously unaware they had company, looked up and fixed Ian with a glare.  
“Who the fuck are you?”


	6. Stilts

\---  
Ian was pissed.   
No, Ian was more than pissed.  
Ian was LIVID.  
Why?  
Mickey Fucking Milkovich, that’s why.  
It had been about 7 months since he got back and Ian could honestly say that they had been the longest, most annoying, sexually frustrating months of Ian’s life.  
And Ian was in the army for God’s sake!  
It anyone knew long, annoying, and sexually frustrating, it was a solider.  
But even Afghanistan couldn’t compare to Mickey.   
From day one he had been an asshole to Ian. Always shooting him dirty looks and telling him to fuck off.   
And Christ, if Ian heard another FUCKING red-head joke, he was going to lose it.   
Mickey was like a grumpy, hot, sarcastic, hot, immature, HOT, irritating child.  
He spent every waking moment trying to make Ian’s life a living hell.  
It both frustrated and turned on Ian.  
One day Ian decided to take Bella to the zoo, it was one of her favorite things to do. So, he called Mickey and asked if that would be cool, Mickey said sure.  
So at 3 o’clock that Saturday Ian knocked on the Milkovich apartment.  
Ian heard the tell tale sound of a footstool being dragged to the door and a small blue eye pop through the peep hole, he waved.  
“IAN!!” Bella’s voice yelled muffled through the door as it flew open.  
“Hi Bells!” Ian said as he picked the little girl up and spun her around, “how’s your day been?”  
Bella giggled, “Pretty good! Daddy made banana pancakes for breakfast! They got kinda burnt though… I can’t wait to go to the zoo!!”  
Ian smirked, “Me neither, you ready to get going?”   
“AYE! Firecrotch! You planning on leaving without me?!” Ian heard a voice yell from down the hall. He looked up only to find a very annoyed Mickey walking towards him.  
“Wasn’t aware you’d be joining us, Mick.” Ian shot back.  
Mickey smirked, “Of course Gallagher. Like I could ever pass up an opportunity to hang with your pasty ass all day.”  
Bella rolled her eyes at the dumb men she loved with all her heart, “I asked daddy to come. He had work off today and I wanted to spend time with him too! I wanted to spend time with both of you, cause besides Aunt Mands and Lip, you guys are my favorite people in the whole wide world.” Bella knew as she bat her huge eyes, that she was laying it on thick. But she also knew that with the love these two had for her, they wouldn’t even notice.   
Ian sighed and Mickey groaned.  
“Fine.” They said at the same time.  
Bella smirked, “Great then let’s get going! I want to get there before they put the hippos away for lunchtime!” she said as she skipped out of the room, the two men trailing behind her.   
As they were walking down the stairs Ian missed one and stumbled slightly into the wall.   
He hardly had time to catch his feet before he heard Mickey’s hysterical laughter.  
“Nice one stumbles! Guess those stilts you call legs are pretty accident prone huh?” he muttered in between barks of laughter.  
Ian just scowled and flipped him off.  
Mickey FUCKING Milkovich.  
\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I've been pretty busy lately! I'd really like to thank Sherry (sorry I dont know how to tag or whatever on here) for leaving some cool ideas for the plot of this story in the comments! It really helped influence where I want to go with this. :) However if anyone has any ideas, I'm always up for suggestions! Thanks for reading!


End file.
